Fancy Hand Sandwiches and Sunsets
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: They sealed it with a kiss. *Dip, small extension to Coup de Grâce, one-shot*


Title: Fancy Hand Sandwiches and Sunsets  
Pairings: Dip  
Rating: G  
Description: They sealed it with a kiss.  
Notes: A quick extension/side-story to Coup de Grâce because my head hurts from working on too much stuff. I haven't written fluff in forever. I missed it. C:  


* * *

"Stop touching it!"

He squirmed a little and lowered his hands, shoulders scrunched close to his neck in dismay and an enigma of anticipation. He could not help but smile despite the disappointment, blues hidden under slumber-molded eyelids and a soft fold of black silk. The tops of his arms were held tightly by the man he had strong feelings for and he was being maneuvered around an area he was blind to, unable to figure just _where_ in Hell they were.

"The whole point of the blindfold is to make sure you don't see where I'm taking you! If you take it off, the whole surprise will be ruined!" He ground out, lips dime-edge distance away from his gullet.

It was daringly quiet wherever they were and that was an oddity in Hell. At least he knew that they were not back in those Hellish (of, that's funny, hellish-bad-terrible-painful; very funny) levels of punishment, where it was always loud with the screams and moans of the damned. It was beyond wonderful to know that he was not even near one of those sections; they only brought him torment and agony to his heart and memories.

"Well Damien, are we at least close to wherever we might be going? My feet are starting to ache quite terribly." He told him, lips pinching in a razor-thin smile, eyes rolling around under his eyelids and blindfold.

The lips pressed gently against his neck, soft against the side and trailing to his jaw. "Almost there," he snorted out.

"Could you at least give me a little hint? You could allow me that, correct?"

"Nope! It's gotta be a total surprise."

He played a groan, leaning back against him, "Fine, then,"

He kissed him softly on the lips and steered him around a slight curve. "Almost there,"

He laughed softly and freed his arms from Damien's hands. He slipped their palms together and both gently stepped wherever they were going in a humming silence, a sudden freezing cold swelling against their cheeks and into their noses.

Suddenly, Damien stopped and Pip tugged against his stopped arm.

He reeled back and paused next to Damien's shoulder, hovering in confusion. "Dami—"

The blindfold was lifted and he could feel a smack of cold curl against his closed lids. He opened them with a soft flutter and his smile turned large, cheeks bright like robins and heart soaring like one. "Damien!" He cried in excitement, blue eyes peeled wide like fresh blueberries and his teeth stark with freshness.

"Me," he said, smile equaling his partner's. He gripped his hand tighter and he stepped him over to the small set-up against the hill.

"Damien," his lips quivered as he looked out at the snowy scenery around him and at the stretch of forest was behind and below them. He knew the cold, the forest, the sun that beamed coolly behind the thin layer of cloud... they were in South Park and in front of him was a large circle of fresh green grass where a billowing blanket rested with goodies on it; a picnic basket, a steaming teapot, a small array of teacups, and several plush pillows and blankets.

They trudged through the snow and Pip found himself finally taking notice to the cold and the wet that was seeping through his pants and to his legs. They stepped into the ring of hot earth and Pip felt his toes warm inside of his polished shoes.

The blonde slipped his shoes off and gently rolled his socks into his shoes. His toes curled against the soft blades of the grass and sang at the feel of the warm earth below them. His shoulders finally relaxed much like his face, smile dripping into a content and blissful grin, and he watched as Damien took his lead and took his own shoes off as well.

The couple took a seat against the blanket and Pip chuckled a little at the baby seals that decorated it. He turned a confused brow at the raven-head and found him smiling weakly back at him.

"It was the only one that I could find that was big enough." He gently pulled him close to his side and pressed his nose against his neck.

"They're cute," he chuckled, wrapping his hand around Damien's. He nuzzled back and brushed his lips against the other's forehead.

The second blanket was wrapped around both of their shoulders and Pip hummed happily as the heat from Damien and the ground under him drove the cold of the South Park out of his Hell-used body.

Pip looked out at the view of South Park and felt nostalgia fill him, flooding memories of his life there back into his heart and soul. The memory of moving to South Park, sitting on the airplane all by his lonesome with a queasy stomach and an excited heart, of his bullies that would turn into friends and enemies later in life, of the first time he met Damien and the first time he thought he had feelings for him, of the attack by Cartman, of everything in his life...

His eyes filled with a light mist of tears and he curled his other hand around Damien's already occupied palm, biting his lip and quietly humming a gentle tune he had heard before so very long ago.

Damien pulled their hands apart, pulling one of the teacups from one of their saucers and pouring a spot of tea into it. He handed it softly to the blonde next to him.

He took it, eyes still blurry from reminiscence, and he took a small sip from it, pulling a face at the sour taste. He leaned over Damien as soon as he poured himself a cup, and opened the picnic basket and pulled out a small bear-shaped bottle of honey. He squirted some into his tea and graciously took the small stirring spoon that Damien handed to him.

He pulled an arm around Pip once they were both settled and they both looked out at the small country view that was so nicely presented in front of them.

"So what is the occasion for this, anyway, Damien? I don't see why today is any more special that any other." He took another sip from his tea and felt much better with the sweetener in it.

Damien gave him one of his looks that spoke more than words and replied, "It's been two years to the day since your return from Punishment."

He flushed a little and smiled a bit, "I didn't know you were keeping track!"

"But of course I am!" He said quickly, lips pressing thickly against Pip's, "It's a very important thing to me..."

His eyes had finally dried and he pried himself away for a quick moment to set his cup down on its cozy. He turned back and pressed back into a kiss, twisting his hands through Damien's hair and closing his eyes with feather-light flutters.

Damien cupped a hand against his cheek and returned the gratitude with softness that Pip had not seen in Damien for such a long time.

"Thank you," his lips wobbled like toddler steps, "thank you,"

He released them and he moved the large hill of pillows behind them so they could relax back.

He curled next to him, toes curling under the blanket alongside Damien's and he pressed an ear to Damien's rapidly beat chest. He released a sigh and felt Damien knead a hand gently against his back, so very close to the scars from so long ago.

They kept like that for a very long time, tucked between blankets and arms, pillows and tea cozies, fancy hand sandwiches and kisses. They had stayed there until the sun had started to set, casting ribbons of crimson, gold leaf, and orange into the sky and through their unearthly lungs.

Their lips seal right at the mark when the sun said its good-nights and went to bed, their skin toned in the royal blues of the night and the mild from the moon.

"I love you so much," Pip sighed, chest arching with each breath as he cuddled further to the night-haired man.

He wrapped his arms tighter around him, encasing his dear in his own special protection. He sighed softly, lips close to the crown of his head, "I love you too."

"Always," he said, tilting his head back so blue eyes could look at darker red ones.

He smiled, "Always," he finalized.

They sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
